Living With It
by GodofDrakons
Summary: Summary: Percy and Annabeth are seniors, Percy lives with anger and hatred towards Annabeth and Annabeth lives with the guilt and sadness she has caused Percy. But what happened and can Annabeth fix it before the year is over and Percy is gone for good? And will she be able to hold on to him and cope with these feelings she has? (Mostly Annabeth's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story I'm making since Little do you know is now over. It is different but it is an AU mortal story.**

 **Summary: Percy and Annabeth are seniors, Percy lives with anger and hatred towards Annabeth and Annabeth lives with the guilt and sadness she has caused Percy. But what happened and can Annabeth fix it before the year is over and Percy is gone for good? (Told mostly in Annabeth's POV few in Percy's).**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up and looked out my window to the sight of the cold snowy December day, sadly I knew that school was not cancelled. I got up and did my morning routine that consisted of taking a shower, getting dressed, answering any texts I had gotten last night, and then going downstairs and getting a quick bite to eat before leaving to school. As I was driving to school my phone started ringing and I saw that it was Luke.

Luke was my ex as of last month, I broke up with him after catching him cheating on me and realizing that I should've taken my friend's advice. The friend that I'm referring to actually isn't so much my friend anymore. The friend was Percy Jackson and we had been friends since we were 12, we had one of the most confusing but best friendships. That was until last year, since then I've had to live with the guilt of what I did to Percy.

Anyway I ignored the call from Luke and just kept driving on to school, once I got there I walked into the library where I met with my two best friends Thalia and Piper, my friendship with both of them is kind of awkward since Thalia is Percy's cousin and Piper and Percy are kind of a thing. Piper still hasn't confirmed anything yet but most people are saying they are. As I was walking over to where they were at I could hear Piper and Thalia were talking about something.

"So you guys really did it?" Thalia had asked.

"Yeah, but only because we both wanted to and you know that we've both been hurt." Piper had replied.

I pushed any thoughts of it being about Percy aside and sat down next to Thalia. They had both stopped talking about whatever they had been. All three of us started talking about other things such as the problem I'm having with Luke not getting that I ended things with him.

"If you need me to I can show him a lesson on how to stop annoying you." Thalia had said as she clenched her fists.

Thalia had a history with Luke as well and hated him for what he had become, apparently Luke _had_ been a sweet guy and was not a total douchebag. Back then Luke and Thalia had giant crushes on each other but didn't do anything about until 9th grade. But by then Luke had started becoming more of a douchebag and all he wanted was to get in Thalia's pants.

"No, I can handle it myself. So what were you and Piper talking about before I sat down here?" I asked the one question that I had been dying to ask.

Thalia and Piper looked at each other reluctantly towards each other before looking at me.

"We were um…talking about how me and Percy had kind of "did it" last night for the first time." Piper said avoiding my eyes.

I was completely shocked at what I had heard from Piper and so many questions came to my mind.

"So you guys are a thing?" I asked

"Not really we kind of just friends with benefits in a way." She answered me still not meeting me in the eyes.

I just nodded and was happy to hear the bell ring so I could go to my first hour, as I was walking there I bumped into someone and fell down. When I looked up it was Percy looking down at me.

 **I admit this is a really short chapter but trust me the next one will be longer and better, this chapter is more of a test run of seeing if you guys like it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and if you think I should continue this story then leave a review of what you thought. Just to be clear this is a Percabeth story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Questions**

 **FWB? From MAL-DaughterofChaos**

 **Answer**

 **Yes, Piper and Percy are FWB and you will find out why it isn't a relationship.**

 _Percy's POV_

I was looking down at Annabeth Chase, I immediately filled with anger and just looked at her as she was getting up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Watch where you're going next time." I said trying my best not to say anything else.

She walked past me and I went on walking to my first hour, I met up with Piper outside our class and she grabbed my arm looking like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" We both asked each other.

"You first." I told her.

"Annabeth knows about us, me and Thalia told her this morning in the library. I'm sorry but she asked and I can tell she still feels terrible from what she did."

"It's fine that you told her it probably hurt her a bit, as of what's wrong with me. Annabeth bumped into me in the hall."

"Percy, you need to be a bit nicer, she is still mine and Thalia's friend. I know she hurt you but still have some sympathy for her."

"Would you have sympathy for _him_?"

"Percy that's not fair what happened between us was different from what happened between you and Annabeth. Now let's get into class so we won't be late but this conversation isn't over."

-Time Skip-

I rushed out of school to my car and waited for Piper to get here, I was dreading the talk that we were going to have. Piper knows about what happened to me and Annabeth, while I had known Annabeth for a long time I had also known Piper for a long time. So I also knew that she had been hurt by her ex similar to how Annabeth had hurt me. Piper finally got to my car and got in, she gave me a kiss and I then started up the engine. The thing about me and Piper's relationship was a bit complicated, we weren't really dating but we also kind of were. The best way we could have put it was "friends with benefits", not the kind that just have sex but the kind that do stuff that normal friends wouldn't.

Piper looked at me for a while before I asked her if she wanted to talk. She said yes and then started rambling on. She was basically telling me that she knows that she will never fill Annabeth's place in my life and that I need to talk to Annabeth before it is too late and stuff like that. I then replied saying that I would think about it but it is highly unlikely that I will ever talk to Annabeth again, that there is no way that I will ever forgive her or be her friend again, and that there is no way she could make me. All of that was a lie of course but Piper didn't know that.

 _Annabeth's POV_

After school was over I went to Thalia's house and hung out there for a while since it was Friday. While I was there Thalia took it as a way to grill me on why I won't talk to Percy and if I am really okay with him and Piper. I told her that I was okay with it but after a stare down with her I caved in and told her the truth. I told her that I wasn't really okay with it but it's Percy's life so it was out of my hands. I also told her that I know that Percy is still mad at me and doesn't want to speak to me so that is why I don't try to talk to him.

Thalia looked at me for a while and then spoke.

"You feel guilty about what you did don't you?"

"Yes."

"Look I'll try my best to reason with my cousin, but you hurt him bad and remember he's not usually one to hold a grudge."

After that I went home, ate dinner then headed to bed. As I lied there on my bed my mind began to wonder. It finally found the moment that all of this had started from, after remembering that I began to cry. I then slowly fell into a nightmarish sleep, I woke up with a jolt around two and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to go out on my balcony and get some fresh air, as I was out there I could see into Percy's house since he was my neighbor. There was a lamp on in his room and I could see to shadows. He then came out on to his balcony and Piper then followed, she put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. I quickly dashed to hide behind my chair that I had out there.

"Perce, you want to tell me about your dream?" Piper asked looking at him. I realized that she had one of his button up shirts on and realized what they were doing.

"I already told you no, I'll be back inside in a minute."

"Okay but don't let me wait too long." She had said with a smirk on her face.

Percy just looked out and his head slowly turned to my room, he looked at it as if trying to find something. He sighed and put his head down on the rail of his balcony and just stayed there for a while. He got up looked in my direction one last time and turned back around and walked back in to his bedroom.

I got up from behind my chair and realized how cold I was from the cold winter air. I went back to my bed and laid down to try to get some sleep. But all I could think of was why Percy was looking at my balcony constantly and what his nightmare was about. I then concluded that I needed to try to fix this before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it and leave a review of what you thought.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up to the smell of food and got up from my bed. I quickly got dressed then headed down stairs to see my evil step-mom making breakfast. She didn't even notice that I was in the kitchen because she was too busy talking on the phone with one of her friends. I picked up a pancake and a piece of bacon and left. I grabbed my keys and drove off to Thalia's for a breakfast that I would be welcomed at.

Once I got to her place I just walked in and went to her room to wake her up knowing she was still asleep. Thalia had an older brother but he was most likely at one of his friends' houses, I walked in to Thalia's room and jumped on her bed waking her up.

"Jeez! Can't a girl sleep Annie?" She asked a bit annoyed but jokingly.

"How do you think I can get Percy to talk to me about what happened?" I asked

"Well you could go to his house and ask to talk like a normal person." She had answered with a clear sarcastic tone.

"And if Piper is there?"

"Don't worry about Piper she knows she can never replace you and has been trying to get Percy to talk to you."

I got up off Thalia's bed and waited for her to get dressed so we could go have some breakfast. After breakfast I left and went to Percy's to try to talk to him, on my way my phone started ringing and looked over to see who it was. I was not surprised when I saw that it was Luke, I decided to just answer it so I could tell him that he needs to stop.

"Hello Luke." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Annabeth thank god you answered, I've been trying to tell you that I am really sorry and I want you to please give me a second chance." He begged.

"Luke you cheated on me and that is something that I will never forgive you for. So the answer is no I won't give you a second chance."

"You'll regret this Annabeth." He said then hung up.

I just kept on driving and then finally got to my house, I got out of my car and went over to Percy's. I knocked on his door and Sally opened the door and looked shocked to see me standing there.

"Oh! Hello there Annabeth." She said shockingly.

"Hi Sally is Percy home I need to talk to him."

"He's up in his room, but are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, it's time for a long overdue talk." I said as I walked in and started up the stairs to his room.

As I got to the top of the stairs I walked over to his door and looked at it for a while before finally knocking several times on it. I waited and then Percy opened his door looking like he had just woken up, which he probably did. When he saw that it was me he looked surprised then angry, then utter confusion.

"Hi, we need to talk…"

 **Sorry for the lack of updating and the shortness of the chapter I've just been super busy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story still I'll do my best to get a new chapter out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Percy stepped aside and let me in his room, he closed the door and then looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Look Percy I know I hurt you and I get that you hate me and that I'm the last person that you would want to see right now let alone talk to. But you need to know that I'm truly sorry and I really want to fix this and try to be friends again."

He just looked at me for a while and I could tell he was processing everything I had just said and what he was going to answer with.

"Annabeth you cheated on me, you left me on Christmas, you told Luke my secrets, you let him beat the shit out of several times, you ignored me, you acted like I didn't exist, and you told everyone that I cheated on you causing everyone but Thalia, Piper, Jason and Grover to ignore me as well. You ruined my life and you broke my heart, you really think that I'm going to accept your apology let alone let you back in my life?"

I stood there looking down and trying my best not to cry, he was right I had done all of those things. I felt horrible for doing those things though, but he had a point.

"You are right Percy you shouldn't accept my apology or let me back in your life but know this, I have lived with the guilt of what I did to you and it has been eating me up and I feel absolutely horrible about what I did. I'm just trying to get my once best friend back because I miss him."

We stared at each other for a while before he opened his door clearly meaning that I need to leave. I did so and walked past Sally who looked worried, after getting out their door I let out my tears and ran home. I then went to my room and laid on my bed looking at old pictures of me and Percy, I then fell asleep.

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that Annabeth just came by and tried to get me to be friends with her again. I mean she destroyed me and didn't show any remorse until three years later what did she expect me to do? Just forget about what happened and just accept her apology and let her back in? I was so confused that I called Piper and she told me to come over to her place so we could talk.

I drove over to her place and went up to her room to talk to her, I explained everything to her and she told me that I should give Annabeth a chance.

"What! What do you mean give her a chance? She destroyed me and was the one Luke cheated on with you."

"I know Percy but I forgave her after she dumped his ass and I know you still love her and miss her. You need to stop being stubborn and just give her the time to fix what she did."

I told her okay and then have her a kiss goodbye and left her place to go home and think about everything.

I know it's short but I think that this was a good chapter and I will do my best to update more often. Anyways leave a review of what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it and just to be clear this is NOT a Percy/Piper it is Percabeth.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I walked into school and went to find Thalia and Piper, as I was looking Piper had found me first and pulled me into the library.

"Piper! You scared me, I was just looking for you and Thalia."

"You talked to Percy yesterday and apologized for everything right?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing he told you?"

"Annabeth I told him to give you a chance, I'm not sure if he is going to but you need to know that you are always going to be important him and that he didn't replace you."

"Okay, but what about everything that you guys have done?"

"Honestly we only did that one time, Percy and I haven't done it since."

I told her that everything was good between us and thanks for trying to convince Percy to give me a chance. We walked off and found Thalia, I caught her up and she said that she was proud of me for talking to Percy. The bell rang and we went off to class, during lunch I saw Luke and Rachel walking over to me and my friends.

"Well, well, well Luke look at we have here the three lesbians."

"We're not lesbians Rachel."

"That's not what people think now Annie, I told you I'd make things horrible for you."

Luke gave me an evil smirk and left with Rachel, the rest of the day started going pretty bad. As soon as school was over I went off to my car and saw Percy waiting for me standing there.

"Alright I'll give one chance and if you screw it up then we will never talk again. Got it?"

"Yes…thanks Percy."

"Your welcome, you can start by giving me a ride home." He said with his cute goofy smile.

"Okay."

He hopped into my car and I started it, I looked over at him and asked how everything was going.

"Things have been going good, I assume that you know about me and Piper?"

"Yeah, but I'm cool with it."

"Annabeth, the whole thing with me and Piper is over now, she told me today."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I caused any of that."

"I didn't like her Annabeth; we were just good friends."

"We were more than friends and we never did it."

"Yeah we were fourteen and it ended before anything like that could happen."

I could hear some bitterness in his voice so I changed the subject to something else. Once we got to his house he got out and told me thanks. I got out and ran up to him before he got to the door.

"Hey do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"No, my car is ready to be picked up from the shop."

"Oh, okay."

"But thanks for offering."

"No problem."

I went back to my car and went to my house, I ran up to my room and walked out to my balcony. I sat down on my chair and started doing my homework while listening to some music. I then was hit with a small wad of paper, I looked up and saw Percy standing there across from me.

"Hey I need help with math can you help me?"

"Sure."

 **Alright that was Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a comment on what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews and all the advice especially lostxinxthexdarkness and MAL-DaughterofChaos. Anyway keep that up and have fun reading this new chapter.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I got my way over to Percy's balcony from mine and walked in to his room, he was sitting by his desk waiting for me. I could feel the awkwardness in the air but I did my best to ignore it.

"So what do you need help with in math?" I asked genuinely.

"What did you get out of it?" He asked me with a harsh but hurt tone.

"What do you mean? Get out of what?" I asked confused as what he was talking about.

"What did you get out of destroying me? What did you get out of telling Luke everything and being with him?"

"Percy, all I got was guilt and shame. Luke had promised me things that I was stupid enough to believe. Look I told you I'm sorry for what I did and I promise that it won't ever happen again." I said making sure he could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"What did he promise you that got you to go to him?"

"He promised me that I wouldn't feel alone and that he would never leave when we had an argument."

"Okay well one I'm sorry that me wanting some alone time after Bianca and my aunt died caused you so much loneliness and I left that argument because I didn't want to make it any worse than it was!" He said raising his voice and losing his sarcasm at the end.

"You know what Percy how about you stop trying to bring up the past, I'm here trying to make everything up and trying to mend this broken friendship. I know I had burned our bridges but I'm trying to rebuild them but I need your help as well." I had started raising my voice as well.

"I never asked you to do any of this Annabeth! I had just become perfectly fine and happy with you out of my life for what I thought was good." He yelled at me.

"Fine. All I wanted was for you to be happy and if you were happy with me gone then your wish is granted." I said as I walked out onto his balcony trying to let him see me crying.

I had gotten back to my room and closed my balcony doors as well as closing my curtains. I fell on my bed and just started crying into my pillow slowly drifting off to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on my door. I got up and opened my door but no one was there. I realized that it was coming from my balcony door and the events from last night poured into my mind. I slowly crept up to the door and looked out from behind a curtain. All I saw was Percy only in sweats in the middle of heavy snow fall as well as snow up to his ankles. I quickly opened my door and let him in, I then looked at my phone and saw that Thalia, Piper and my mom texted me saying that school was cancelled.

"Percy what were you doing out there?" I asked cautiously but actually concerned for him.

"Trying to get you to let me in so we could talk about last night."

"Why do have more things to tell me about how I destroyed and broke you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I came to apologize. Annabeth I'm sorry that I said that I was happy with you out of my life, the truth is I wasn't and although this is going to be difficult, awkward and weird I'm happy that you are trying to fix this."

"Okay, apology accepted. Do you want breakfast and something to wear so you won't be cold?"

"Sure."

 **Alright so this was a bit longer I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave reviews of what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys so here's the new chapter and I promise that this is a long one. Now to answer a question that has been asked a lot. Yes, Annabeth is still a virgin, I don't know why that's so important but yes she did not lose it. Also as of updating daily that will be hard because I have a lot on my plate and don't have much free time to post daily. I will do my best to make these chapters longer though. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

My dad had left a note saying that he had taken the boys out sledding and that my mom still had to go to work. I decided to make some pancakes and bacon as Percy was trying to find a shirt from my brother Malcom's room. I started making the pancakes when I thought of a wonderful idea and added some blue dye to them as well as chocolate chips.

"So you're making me blue chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay and not making things too weird." I told him worriedly.

"No that's fine, by the way isn't this my old shirt not Malcom's?" he asked pointing to the Aquaman shirt he was wearing.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I believe you left it here that one nig…" I said stopping as I realized what I had brought up.

Percy just nodded and sat down on a stool in front of me and silently waited for me to finish making breakfast.

"So tell me again why you thought climbing on to my balcony with no shirt or shoes on and continuously knocking on my door hoping that I wake up and open it was a smart idea?" I asked trying to hide the smirk on my face.

"It was a smart idea and it wasn't that cold outside." He said cockily.

"Sure."

We finished breakfast and Percy stuck around to help me clean up, we had started on some small talk like how Malcom liked college, or how Bobby and Matthew, how our parents were doing stuff like that. After everything was done Percy left and I went up to my room to call Thalia.

 _NEXT DAY_

 _Percy's POV_

I woke up remembering the at first awkward but then old familiar morning I had yesterday. I remember waking up and immediately feeling guilty for making Annabeth cry like that the previous night. Although I did make a good point I had forgotten that she was trying to fix what she had broken. I'll admit it wasn't a good idea to go shirtless and shoeless in the freezing cold and snowy weather but I couldn't risk me forgetting and missing my only chance to have back in my life. Don't get me wrong it is awkward and weird having her back but it's also nice to know she's there. It will take a while before I can trust her let alone tell her anything personal, but yesterday had me remember the times I had breakfast at her place whenever I "accidently" slept over.

Today we didn't have school either since it was still snowing and it was starting to get really boring in my house since my mom still had work and my dad was still on a business trip. I walked up to my room and opened my balcony doors. I saw that Annabeth's light was on and I could see a rough shadow of her reading a book on her bed. I then started to mentally debate whether I should go back downstairs and play GTA with the guys or see if I could go over and we could talk. After about five minutes of almost freezing myself I got some pebbles I had on my balcony and threw them at her door. After about five tries Annabeth opened up her door and looked out towards me.

"What are you doing Percy?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Trying to get your attention and it obviously worked." I answered back.

"Couldn't you have called or texted me?" she asked.

"I don't have your number anymore, anyway can I come over and we just talk? It's getting kind of boring over here."

"Sure come over, just be careful and don't slip."

"Yes mom." I answered back sarcastically.

Once I got over there I sat down on her desk chair and rolled over next to her bed. Even though I was still pretty mad at her and everything. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked sitting there reading her book on her bed. Granted she wasn't wearing makeup and had her hair pulled back, as well as wearing sweats and an old t-shirt she just had a natural beauty to her. I caught myself staring just as she looked up at me and I quickly looked over to some photos she had hanging on the wall.

"Wow. I can't believe you still have those hanging up." I said shockingly while looking at some old photos of me, her, and Grover at our summer camp we used to go to. It was called Camp Half-Blood and we were the most popular kids there because we were the only ones who were able to solve this hard "quest".

"Yeah do you remember that day? Me and you had just been arguing over whose team was going to win capture the flag."

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly it was my team who won." I looked at her grinning like an idiot.

"Only because Clarisse had been sick and we were down one player." She shot back trying not to laugh at me.

We then went on naming the things we had done at that camp and before I knew it we were laughing like old times and things actually seemed like it was getting better.

 **Well I hoped you guys liked this longer chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up but it won't be too long. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember leave a review of what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I couldn't believe that me and Percy were getting along so well after all that has happened. Sure it's only been around an hour of us talking about old times but still things seem to be going the right way.

 _SKIP TO NEXT WEEK WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN_

I walked into school and went to my locker where Thalia was standing there waiting for me. I walked up to her and opened up my locker and started putting my stuff in it.

"So Annie how was your week with my cousin? Did you guys make up then make out or just make out?" She teased.

"Thals shut up, we just talked and caught up on things. Nothing more." I said defensively.

"Come on Annie you know you can tell me if you did it with my cousin, it's not like he's my brother." She said with trying not to gag.

"Thalia, Percy and I did not hook up, did not sleep together, did not kiss, and did not touch at all. We just talked to each other and tried our best not to make things anymore awkward than it already was." I told her slowly trying to get it through to her.

"Okay, oh did you Piper tell her who she's with now?" she asked.

"No, me and Pipes haven't talked since last week. Who is she with though?" I asked

"Ja-Jas-Jason." She said immediately hunching over as if she was about to throw up.

"Really? I guess they would look cute together, but I thought that Jason liked Reyna?" I told her.

"I did too but apparently not." Thalia said as she started walking away.

I ran to catch up to her but she stopped suddenly and I ran into Percy knocking us both down on to the floor.

"Jeez Annabeth what was that for?" Percy asked chuckling.

"Sorry I was trying to catch up with your cousin." I said getting up.

Percy just chuckled again and helped me pick up my books, I thanked him and he started walking with me. I noticed that class was about to start and I told him that I'd see him later and left off to my first hour. Later at lunch me, Thalia, Piper, and Jason were sitting at our table and talking about Piper and Jason's relationship when Percy dropped down next to me as well as Grover.

"Hey guys, I hope it's okay if Grover and I sit here with you guys?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's cool dude." Jason told him grabbing Piper's.

"So Jason what happened to Reyna I thought you two had a huge crush on each other?" Thalia asked.

"It was _her_ that had a huge crush on me and honestly she can be really bitchy sometimes and I just didn't want to deal with that." Jason told us.

We went on eating our lunch and talking when all of the sudden Rachel "tripped" by us and dumped her soup and salad all over me. I stood up screaming from the hot soup landing on my lap, luckily I was no wearing yoga pants today but jeans instead. It still hurt and Thalia stood up trying to help me.

"Hey! What was that for Rachel?" Percy said as he stood up.

"Oh Percy, why are you hanging out with this loser again, I mean we all know what happened and I tripped Percy so calm down." Rachel said in a soothing voice like she was trying to seduce him.

Percy just turned around and started helping me out and asked if I needed to go to the nurse's office. I said that I should but Thalia can take me and that he can stay and finish lunch.

"I'm already done, and it is no problem." Percy said trying to convince me.

"Yeah Annie let Percy take you I want to finish my lunch anyway." Thalia said sitting back down and winking at me.

So Percy walked me to the nurse's office where he explained what happened to the nurse. She then took me into a room where she checked my legs for serious burns, luckily there weren't any but a few minor burns. She gave me some ointment, wrapped them up and sent me to my next hour.

After school ended I drove back to my house, told my mom that I was fine and that the burns didn't hurt. I then went up to my room to start on some homework, while I was working I got a text from some number that said "Stay away from Percy. You are a slut he is mine and all you are doing is hurting him.". I asked who it was but didn't get an answer back, I then thought of who it could be and immediately thought of Rachel.

I got up and went to my balcony and climbed over to Percy's balcony, I knocked on his door and he opened it up. He let me in and I sat down on his bed and he pulled up his chair next to me.

"Hey Annabeth how are the burns?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"They're fine, the nurse said they are only minor ones." I stated, "Hey how well do you know Rachel?" I asked.

"Not all that well, I know that she has slept with half the football team and basketball team." He said.

"So you wouldn't go out with her then would you?" I asked trying not to cause too much attention on why I'm asking him that.

"No she's not my type and even if she was I would never date someone like that." He said getting up.

"Oh okay." I said slowly getting up.

"Hey you want anything to eat? I'm about to go out to get something." He asked me grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Sure."

I then followed him downstairs and out to his car, I texted my mom that I was going to get something to eat with Percy and all she said was not to be out too late. We went out to IHOP and just talked to each other as if nothing that day had happened. After we were done Percy tried to pay for both of our meals but after about two minutes of bickering I finally gave up and let him pay. We got out to his car and sat there waiting for it to warm up some before we headed back.

"So why were you asking about Rachel?" Percy asked me.

"I had gotten a text from an unknown number that told me to stay away from you and I thought it was Rachel. So I was just asking you about her because I wanted to know if you would go out with her if she asked you out." I explained hesitantly.

"Well first thing is that I would not listen to Rachel because there's nothing she can do to make you stay away from me and two I would not go out with her ever and three why do you care if she asks me out?" he said looking at me.

"I don't care I was just asking just to see." I said hoping he couldn't see me blush.

"Okay." He told me sounding like he didn't believe me.

He then drove out of IHOP and took me home, we sat there again in my drive way in an awkward silence.

"So I had a great time hanging out with you tonight." Percy stated turning to face me as well as breaking the silence.

"Me too, it was fun we should do it again." I replied softly and turning to face him as well.

"Yeah we should." He replied slowly getting closer to me.

"Yeah." Was all I could say as I moved closer to him as well.

 **HAHAHAHA This is where it ends for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and leave a review of what you thought of it and suggestions on what I should add or slowly take out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's thanks for all the suggestions and reviews on last chapter. So here is the new one and I hope you guys like it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Mine and Percy's foreheads were pressing together and the tip of our noses were touching, I could smell his cologne that smelled really good. We started inching closer and closer when all of the sudden Percy' phone started ringing. It brought us back to reality and Percy looked down at his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked sounding irritated with whoever interrupted us.

"Rachel what do you want, I'm kind of busy right now." He stated with a monotone voice, as soon as I heard who was on the other line I sat up and moved my hand to the handle. Percy then put his hand on my other hand and looked at me like he didn't want me to leave.

"No Rachel. I will not and will never go out with you." He said and I could hear Rachel yell at him.

He then hung up and put his phone back down, he looked up at me and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, anyways what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked not even trying to hide his smile.

"You were saying good-bye and goodnight to me." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him there dumbfounded.

I ran up to my room and fell on to my bed and just looked up at my ceiling. I couldn't believe that Percy and I almost kissed. So many things were going through my mind like if still likes me, is he no longer angry at me, or this just all a way to get back at me for what I did. I decided to dismiss the last thought since it was the most unlikely thing to happen.

I then heard a something hit my balcony door and I got up and opened it up, as soon as I opened it a small pebble hit me in chest.

"Percy! What was that for?" I said smiling at him.

"Sorry Annabeth, I was going to say if you wanted to go out again. As friends of course." Adding the last part quickly.

"Sure I'd love to. Now goodnight Percy." I said closing my doors. I laid on my bed falling asleep thinking that nothing could go wrong now.

 _TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY_

The next day I was walking around the halls after school waiting for Percy to get out of swim practice. I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Luke walking towards me. I just turned around and started walking off a bit faster.

"Annabeth wait! I just want to talk." He said running up to me.

"What about Luke?" I asked with a cold tone.

"I just wanted to say sorry for his I acted and what I did. I want you to take me back. I still love you Annabeth." He said slowly making me back up into lockers.

"Well it's too late Luke. And I don't believe a damn thing you say." I told him staring him right in the eyes.

"It's because of Jackson isn't it, you better than him and deserve better like me." He said then pressed his lips against mine.

I stood there shocked at what was happening, I then pushed Luke of of me and he was smiling while looking to my right. I looked over and saw Percy standing there shocked. Like just walked away and left us standing there.

"Annabeth…" Percy said before running off. I ran after him and eventually caught up with him right as he got to his car.

"Percy wait let me explain." I pleaded as he was trying to get in his car, he looked up at me and just stared at me for a while.

"I'll let you explain after we get back to my house." He finally said but with a somewhat cold tone.

The ride to his house was just silence except for the radio, every time I tried to talk Percy would just turn the music up a little more. Eventually we got to his house, he parked his car and then we both went up to his room. As soon as he closed his door he sat down on his bed and looked up at me.

"Percy can I please just explain what happened back at school?" I pleaded.

"What is there to explain Annabeth? You and Luke kissed and you got caught." He said with hatred in his voice.

"Percy that's not what happened, I was waiting for you and then Luke cornered me and kissed me. I did not like it and I pushed right off. Percy I don't love Luke and I don't want to be with him." I explained to him.

I sat next to him on his bed and looked at him hoping that he believed the truth and not what he saw.

"Is that the truth?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. That is the absolute truth." I said compassionately.

Percy apologized for running to conclusions and not letting me explain earlier, I told him it was okay and we then went down stairs to eat. After eating I told him that I should get home and do some homework so I don't have anything to do over the weekend. Percy asked me to stay and help him with his homework. After five minutes of him pleading for me to stay I gave in and texted my mom saying that I was at Percy's helping him with homework. About an hour later I had finished my homework and had finished helping Percy finish his.

"Hey Annabeth wanna stay for dinner?" Percy asked as he was putting his stuff away.

"Sure I'd love to." I said as I laid on his bed. He then went to tell Sally and when he got back he laid down next to me and just looked me smiling.

"What are you smiling about Seaweed Brain?" I asked smiling back.

"Nothing Wise Girl." He said moving a bit closer.

"What is nothing?" I said moving closer to him as well. Our foreheads were now touching like they had been last night. Slowly we moved closer and closer, Percy put his hand on my cheek brushing away some of my hair.

"Percy if you're going to kiss me hurry up then." I said smiling as his cheeks got redder. He then put his lips onto mine and we had started kissing each other. We laid there making out for what seemed like forever and I loved it. As we broke apart to catch our breaths percy looked at me with a sudden worried expression.

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked now worried that I had done something wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered the last time we did this…" He said looking down.

"Percy that was in the past and I won't do that to you again." I said kissing him lightly on the forehead. He said okay and sat up holding me in his arms, I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back. We both slowly started falling asleep and before we knew we both were.

 **Well I hope you guys liked that chapter and leave a review of what you thought of it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews and everything and I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Anyway here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up on something that was kind of hard but kind of soft, it was also breathing and had a heartbeat. I looked up and realized that it was just Percy and I remembered that we had been laying on his bed waiting for dinner. I looked up at him and he was still sleeping, I then looked at my phone and saw that it was one in the morning. I also saw that my evil step-mom had texted me asking where I was because I had chores to do. I laid back down on Percy and fell asleep trying to remember the last time I felt like this. Then it came to me.

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _I had been having a tough junior year, first my parents were getting a divorce, my dad was seeing this evil woman who hated me, and one of my best friends were in the hospital. I was sitting on my bed in my room crying because of all the stress when Percy came in through my balcony. "Hey Wise Girl what's wrong?" He asked running up to me embracing me in a hug. "Nothing just the stress of everything going on." I said trying my best to calm down. Percy then kissed me on the neck making me smile. I pulled out of the hug, looked up at his sea green eyes and kissed him passionately. He then pushed me onto my bed and started deepening the kiss, he started moving his hand down to take off my pants and I then stopped him. "Annabeth come on we've been friends since we were twelve and been dating for three years now. Why won't you let me go any further?" He asked pouting. "Because Percy I told you that it might lead to something else." I told him for the sixth million time. Percy just huffed and rolled over next to me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in and just held me close. He started stroking my hair and I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep._

 _End of flashback_

I woke up remembering that was the last time Percy had held me like that until now. I looked at Percy and thought of how he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I still couldn't explain how I thought Luke was better and why I would do that to him. I started to tear up from the memory of Percy's face the day I left him and before I knew it I was sitting there crying. I then felt someone's arm wrap around me and i looks down and saw Percy laying there looking concerned.

"What's wrong Wise Girl? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked sitting up pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing it was just bad memories." I said snuggling my head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and laid back down.

"Annabeth, I don't mean to sound like an ass but you do know that we are still just friends, I know I kissed you and everything but thinking about everything that has happened I just want to stay friends." He said as if he was doing his best not to hurt me. .

"Percy if that's what you want then I'm fine with that, I myself am having a hard time getting over the past now." I explained. "Hey Percy I just realized we never had dinner…also what time is it?"

"It is 6:37 am, and you're right we didn't so do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat? He asked already getting up. I got up with him and went downstairs holding his hand, Sally was already up cooking breakfast that smelled amazing.

"Good morning you two, I bet you're hungry since neither one of you had dinner last night." She said setting two plates of pancakes and bacon on the table for us. Percy and I sat down next to each other and started eating.

"Oh Annabeth, your dad came by asking if you were here, I told him that you and Percy had fallen asleep watching a movie and that it was okay that you had stayed over." She explained to me. "Okay thanks, did he seem mad or upset?" I asked hoping that he seemed like he actually cared that I was gone. "Um no he was just checking for your step-mother." She answered. I just nodded and finished my breakfast in silence. Percy and I went back up to his room so I could get my stuff and head back home. I grabbed my bag and stormed out to his balcony to get over to my room, last night it must have been really cold because everything was iced over.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked sounding concerned. "Yes why wouldn't I be? I mean my father didn't care I was gone last night and my step mom just wanted to know where I was so I could get back home and have her criticize me over everything I do. Also on top of all of that I still have this guilt and stress hanging over me because you kissed me and I fucking slept right next to you last night and now all I can think of is that the last time I did that with you was right before I left you and now I'm scared that the only reason you're being so nice and forgiving is so you can get payback even though I know that's the least likely thing to happen." I said raising my voice every so often at him. "Annabeth-." "No not right now okay there's already enough shit going on I don't need anything right now." I said to him as I got on to the pipe I used to climb onto my balcony. "Annabeth be careful, let me just walk you to your house!" He yelled at me full of concern. "I don't need your help ri-. Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I fell 10ft and hit the ground on my side. I started seeing black spots and I all I heard was Percy screaming my name. All I felt was this awful pain and then I slowly blacked out.

 **HAHAHAHA I know it's kind of short but I couldn't help leaving this kind of cliff hanger. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review of what you thought of it and if you guys are still enjoying this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so thanks guys the reviews I appreciated the feedback that you guys gave me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep. I slowly opened my eyes trying to see where I was and what had happened. I then remembered me yelling at Percy and climbing on the stupid frozen pipe then falling. I looked around and saw that my arm was in a cast and that I was in the hospital. I had an awful headache and my side was in some pain, I looked around hoping to see my father. He wasn't there of course but I did see that Percy was sitting right next to me asleep. I looked at him remembering how I went off on him for no reason at all.

"Percy, wake up." I whispered to him while shaking him few times. He woke up slowly but when he was awake enough he smiled at me. "Hey Wise Girl, I was scared that I was about to lose you again." He said smiling at me but I could see the fear and pain in his eyes. "Percy I'm so deeply sorry for me snapping at you the way I did." I said hoping that he wasn't hiding his anger with me. "It's fine Annabeth, but hey if you need to talk you can talk to me and don't worry about me getting revenge I would never do that to you." He said grabbing my hand. The nurse then came in and caught me up with what was wrong, I had a fractured arm, a few cracked ribs, a slight concussion and a bruised hip. She said that I can leave as soon as someone checks me out. After she left I asked Percy if either of my parents came by and he just shook his head no. He told me that his mom was going to check me out as soon as she gets backs and that if I want and if it's okay with my parents, Percy can watch me until I feel better.

About an hour later Sally came by and checked me out, we got to my house and Percy and her helped me walk up to my door. Sally knocked as Percy helped me stand and my step-mom opened the door up looking annoyed as usual. "What do you want Sally?" she asked as if Sally was a nuisance that came by often. "I came to drop off Annabeth and fill you and Frederick in." She responded keeping her cool. "What do you mean fill us in? Annabeth has been in her room all day." She said as if Sally was lying to her. I then walked up with Percy and waved to my step mom. "Annabeth what why are you not in your room I told your father to make sure you're back." She yelled at me. Right then my dad drove into our drive way followed by another car. As he got out the other person had gotten out and I immediately recognized that it was my actual mother Athena. My mom saw me and ran towards me, while my father just walked up casually. "Annabeth! Poseidon called me and told me what had happened once I got to the hospital they told me that you were already checked out so I called your father who was no help at all. Thank you so much Sally for taking care of Annabeth and getting her to the hospital." My mother said with such worriedness in her voice. I was shocked, why was she here? She never cared about how I was doing since the divorce and every time I asked my dad if I could visit her he would just yell at me. "Mom, why are you here?" I asked still shocked. "Because I was worried about you Annabeth, your father won't let me go near you but as soon as I heard what had happened I didn't care what he said I had to make sure my baby girl was alright." She said hugging me. My dad finally made his way to me and just kissed Susan and went inside.

My mom and Sally just went back to Percy's house and we all talked and caught up, my mom was still here in New York and lived in an apartment. She was sorry that I had to live with my awful dad and step-mom and promised me that she has already filed for me to move in with her and that as of right now my dad now has no custody over me but she does, she then told me the greatest new which was that I'd be staying with Percy for a while until everything was final. She was happy to know that me and Percy were close again which'd surprised me a bit since she used to not be so fond of Percy. I told her that I was glad that she is back and that I can't wait to move in with her. She stayed for dinner and then left and Percy and I went upstairs to get some sleep.

"Percy I'm so happy that I get to stay with you." I said as I was getting into his bed. "Yeah me too, hey Annabeth can we talk?" He asked in a serious but hesitant tone. "Sure." I said. "Annabeth I need to know right now how you feel about me and us as friends. Because I want to help you get over this guilt that you have." He blurted out fast. "Percy, I love and care about you as a friend, and I do still have feelings for you. I would love to get back with you but…I have to overcome some stuff before it feels right. I'm sorry but that's just what needs to happen and I know you want to help but I can't think of any way you could help me." I said softly holding his hand. "Annabeth…" He tried to say but couldn't think of what to say. He just laid down next me and I laid down next to him. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around him. All day I had longed for sleep but now part of me doesn't want to fall asleep because I'm scared of what I'll remember.

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _I had just been "talking" to Luke about how Percy was acting weird ever since Bianca and her mom died last week and how I was getting lonely and bitter towards Percy. He told me I shouldn't worry but what happened could've changed Percy, he told me that if something like that had happened to him that he would never leave me feeling lonely. I wasn't officially cheating on Percy yet but I swear if he didn't do anything soon I would leave him because Luke was treating me better than he was. I was driving home but decided to stop by Percy's first to see how he was doing. I walked in and went up to his room, I opened his door up slowly and looked in, Percy was sitting there on his bed looking at a picture of him, Bianca, Thalia, Jason, and Nico. He had gotten a text, looked at it and smiled then replied. "Who was that?" I asked sounding harsher than I should have. "Annabeth? What are doing here?" he asked shockingly. "I came to check on my supposed boyfriend since he's been ignoring me. Now who was that?" I asked getting angry now. "It was Piper she was just telling me something." He said. "Piper? Why are you talking to Piper but not me?" I snapped at him. "What are you talking about I texted you like 20 times but you never answer and what's wrong with me talking to Piper?" he asked as if he was all innocent. I looked down at my phone and had seen the texts and I felt a little bit bad but jealousy overcame me. We then got into an intense argument about how I felt that he was drifting away from me and that he was cheating on me with Piper. He yelled back but about five minutes into the argument he just left. I was so angry that I went back to my house and called Luke, he came over and I explained to him what had happened and one thing led to another and we were making out on my bed. The next day I left Percy a note saying that I broke up with him not realizing that it was Christmas Eve._

 _End of Flashback/Dream_

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked at Percy he seemed to be having a nightmare as well.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy's POV (After argument)_

 _I had finally calmed down and was on my way home from Piper's, she had been helping me get a gift for Annabeth for Christmas. I had finally gotten it and was going to give it to her tonight because I just couldn't wait. As I ran up to my room I quickly wrapped it and put a small bow on it. It was a necklace that had an owl with sea green gems on it as eyes. On the back it said "To my best friend and amazing girlfriend Wise Girl. Love Seaweed Brain". I climbed over to Annabeth's balcony and was about to knock on her door when I saw something that had broken my heart in pieces that would be hard to pick up and fix. I saw the girl that I loved making out with Luke, I couldn't believe that she cheated on me, I got back to my room and threw the gift into my drawer and laid on my bed and cried. The next day I got a note from Annabeth saying that she was breaking up with me._

 **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I had a great time writing it and please leave a review of what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews and everything, I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy this story so here's the next chapter**

 _Percy's POV (figured that you guys should know how Percy has been)_

I woke up from the terrible memory looking around, Annabeth wasn't laying down next to me but was sitting at my desk looking at something on her laptop. She hadn't heard me wake up so I just sat there looking at her. She was very beautiful even with her cast and messy hair, I was constantly confused on how I felt toward her. Part of me enjoyed her being back and forgave her but another still felt the betrayal and pain. That memory hadn't helped much since it was the day she broken my heart. I did though still have an immense amount of feelings for her, I got up and walked behind her. I put my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder and looked at what she was looking at.

"Why aren't you in bed Annabeth?" I asked concerned but also still a bit tired. "I don't want to go back to sleep I had a bad dream." She said as if she was truly scared of sleep. "Well how about you and I both lay down and I hold you until you fall back to sleep?" I asked. She sat there for a while until she finally got up and laid down with me on my bed. She got under the covers and laid her head on my chest, I then wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in close. We both just laid there and once I looked down she was asleep, I got up and went over to my desk. I pulled open a drawer and looked through it trying to find the necklace but couldn't, I started thinking of where I had put it but couldn't remember. I decided to forget about it and went back to bed.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up and looked at my phone to check the time it was 8:46, I couldn't believe that I had slept in that long. I noticed that Percy was gone and I got up looking to see if he had gone into his bathroom. I didn't see him in there so I went down stairs to find him trying his best to make breakfast. "Morning Wise Girl, how's your arm and head?" He asked flipping a burnt pancake. "They are feeling better. Hey Percy I don't think pancakes are supposed to be that color." I said chuckling at him. I came up behind him and helped him as he poured new batter on the skillet. After getting several good pancakes done Percy and I sat down and ate our breakfast. "Hey, Annabeth are you okay?" He asked me worriedly. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked back defensively. "You kept on waking up I was just wondering if you are doing okay." He said a bit hurt. "I'm sorry, you're right I haven't been getting much sleep but only because I was getting used to my cast." I said apologetically.

After we had finished breakfast my mom dropped by letting me know what was going on with everything. She told me that I will most likely have to appear in court and I told her that I was okay with that. She also gave me some of my clothes and some new ones as well, I thanked her and she left.

Percy told me that we both were going to go back to school tomorrow, I didn't want to at first but realized that I missed my friends. We then spent the rest of the day catching up on school work. Every now and then I would think of an old memory and I would feel the guilt more than usual and I would have to excuse myself. Percy would ask what was wrong and I would just tell him that it was just pain from my arm.

Next Day at School

As Percy and I walked into school we were ambushed by Piper and Thalia, we were then dragged down the hall. "Listen before you hear about it or wonder why people are giving you both weird looks. Rachel and Drew spread a rumor with Luke's help that you guys tried to kill yourselves and that's why you guys were gone. Now before you guys freak out, not many people buy it and the teachers don't believe it either but a few." Thalia said to Percy and I. Percy just brushed it off and so did I, but the rest of the day did not go so well. We constantly got looks from kids and it seemed like someone was always whispering about us behind our backs.

Percy had swim practice and since he was my ride I stayed after school and watched his practice. His coach was Chiron who used to be our camp director at Camp Half-Blood, so when both of us appeared he had a smile on his face and greeted us both. Percy had gone to get dressed for practice so I sat next to Chiron and started on my homework. "So Annabeth how are you feeling? Your mother had informed me of what had happened." He asked me after writing down the warm-up set for the team. "Better, my head still hurts a little but other than that I'm okay." I answered back. "I'm taking it that Percy had given you a ride to school so this is the reason you are here?" He asked me. I told him yes and he then called Percy out and told him that he was to leave after the main set.

On the way home I fell asleep and started dreaming.

Flashback/Dream

It had been a week since I broke up with Percy and we had returned to school again. I was walking through the halls when I ran into Percy and knocked us both down. Percy then looks up at me and I could see the pain and brokenness in his eyes. I then started to feel guilty for what I did to him. I told Luke how I felt and he then told me that he had been dating Piper while me and Percy were dating and he found out that she had been cheating on him with Percy. I couldn't believe it at first but then things did tend to line up since he Piper started hanging out and talking more often. I then started telling people that he had been cheating on me and that he was a selfish asshole. Many people started believing me and so one day I was walking around the halls. I turned a corner and saw Luke and Ethan beating someone up, they saw me and ran up to me. Luke simply told me that the kid was punching some nerd and so he and Ethan broke it up. I looked back and saw that it had looked like Percy, I just ignored it and went off with Luke.

End of Flashback/Dream

I then woke up with a jolt and looked around, Percy was driving and it looked like we were almost back to his house. Percy looked at me and asked if I was okay, I told him yeah and just sat there in silence.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and please leave a review of what you thought of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry guys for the slow update I've just been so busy and getting a chance to finish this chapter in one sitting was hard to do, it is sadly shorter than I planned but I couldn't go this long without updating, again I'm sorry and I promise the next chapter will be longer I do plan on making chapter with at least 2k -2.5k words now, anyway here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. So here's the chapter.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I were sitting on his couch after eating dinner and we were watching TV, I still was not feeling any better after that dream. I got up and told Percy that I wasn't feeling well and that if it was okay if I went up to his room and laid down, he told me it was okay and if I needed anything, I said no and went upstairs. I laid down on Percy's bed and tried to sleep.

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _It was mine and Percy's six-month anniversary and he cooked me a nice dinner, and by him he meant Piper, Thalia, and Silena. Percy and I were in the middle of dinner and we were just talking about stuff when I told him, "I love you." He looked at me shocked and then looked down at his food. "I'm sorry Percy I don't know where that came from." I said embarrassed and hoping I didn't scare him. "No, it's fine." He said looking at me. "Okay well, I do love you Percy do you love me?" I asked him. "Annabeth I'm not sure but I will tell you, that if I never get to see the Northern lights or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night if all I got is your hand in my hand I could die a happy man." He said smiling at me as well as blushing deeply. I smiled at him and leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. After dinner we were laying down on his bed and he was holding me tightly close to him. I was thinking of how only six months ago we had just been best friends. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his shoulder, we then both fell asleep._

 _End of Flashback/Dream_

I woke up and started crying because of that memory and that boy who had basically just told me that in his own way that he loves me. Percy walked in and looked down at me crying and laid right down next to me. "Annabeth what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "So many stuff, my arm still hurts a bit, I can't sleep, and just other things that are going on." I said doing my best to make it understandable. Percy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close. "Just everything, my arm hurts, my head hurts and I can't seem to sleep anymore." I answer crying into Percy's chest. "It's going to be okay Annabeth, what can I do to help?" He asked looking into my eyes looking cute since he was worried. I wondered if he still felt the same way he did about me on our six-month anniversary. I slowly moved closer to him and gave him a soft gentle kiss on his lips. I pulled back looking at him seeing if he was okay with my kiss, he then pulled me into a deeper and more passionate kiss.

 _Dream_

 _It's been about two years now since Percy and I had reconciled and were at NYU now as roommates. Percy and I never had started dating again, we talked about it but were too scared of what might happen is we decided to go for it._

 _It was the day we had gotten back from break and Percy came into our door with his arm around some girl. Percy introduced me to her and she seemed like a nice girl, her name was Calypso and she had been an old family friend that Percy had known for a long time. Later that month they had started dating, Percy asked if I was okay with it and I was._

 _As the months passed I slowly got a little jealous because I couldn't find love anywhere, after about a year I had moved in with Thalia. Percy and Calypso were living together now, Percy and I still hung out and talked but it wasn't as often as it used to be._

 _A year later Percy and Calypso had announced their engagement and that were getting married in six months. I was invited and those six months went by in blink of an eye, as I was sitting at Percy's wedding I was thinking of how I thought of standing up and objecting. The truth was, I still loved Percy and wanted to be with him. I knew though that he was happy with Calypso so I let that thought go and watched as they drove off to their honeymoon._

 _It was now ten years since Percy's wedding and five years since mine, I had gotten married to just a normal everyday New York lawyer. I was happy at first but also lonely, he was always busy and since he didn't want kids I had no one around. So one snowy December night I was sitting on the couch and decided to call Percy and talk to him since it had been several years since we spoke. I picked up my phone and called his number._

" _Hey Percy, it's Annabeth." I said excitedly._

" _Um." An unfamiliar voice said back._

" _Who is this?" I asked worriedly._

" _Ma'am do you know Perseus Jackson?" The voice said back._

" _Yes." I said anxiously._

" _Ma'am I'm with the NYPD and I'm sorry to inform you but Perseus Jackson died in a car crash as of ten minutes ago, I'm sorry we did everything we could." He said and as soon as I heard that I hung up crying._

 _I couldn't sleep for days, finally the funeral came and as they lowered the casket in the ground I just fell down crying._

 _End of Dream._

I woke up crying, Percy shot up and looked over towards me, he grabbed me and pulled me in close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly and didn't let go. I slowly calmed down and then fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Percy was gone, I looked around for him but didn't know where he had gone. I then noticed that I was in bra and shorts and then remembered that that was as far as Percy and I had gone last night when we started making out. I couldn't find my shirt so I just sat there hoping that Percy would come back. He did, he had a tray of pancakes and bacon with him as well. He sat down next to me, handed me one of his shirts and we started eating.

After we were done, Percy set the tray aside and laid down looking at me. "Annabeth what happened last night? You woke up crying and thrashing around." He said worriedly. "I just had a bad dream about how we only have one life and that we shouldn't be scared to do things." I said not telling him what happened in it. "Oh, so it was one of those dreams. I though you were done having those?" He said smirking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. "You don't remember? You used get these when we were dating and even before. Me and you grew up and were roommates until Calypso came in between us, I started dating her then got engaged, and finally you marry some dude who makes you lonely so you call me and then find out I died some tragic way." He said as if it was nothing. "You used to climb over here and ask if you could stay with me." "Oh. I kind of remember that now." I said trying to remember that far back. "Yeah. Um, we should also talk about us kissing last night, I mean was it because you were just upset or because you actually want to get back together now?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. "Percy I was just upset; I'll admit part me did for the small portion of me that still likes you but it was mostly because I was upset." I said trying to let him understand.

He nodded and we got ready for Piper's party that's tonight, it was just going to be me, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel. After we got ready and everything we headed to Piper's house in Percy's car. As we were on our way I asked Percy a question that o had been scared to ask ever since we started talking again. "So did you and Piper really have sex?" I asked straight out. "What now?" Percy asked shocked and surprised. "Did you Piper really have sex?" I asked again. "Yes, we did have sex, it was late one night and I was upset and depressed so Piper thought that it'd be a good idea for me to sleep with her. Luke had taken her virginity already so she was okay with doing it with me to cheer me up." He explained to me. "Oh, I didn't know that Luke had done that." I said shocked, I was surprised that I wasn't jealous of Piper but I guess that's because I knew Piper hadn't replaced me in the first place. "So did you like it?" I asked smirking now at how red Percy's face got. "Well I mean I'm a guy and you know I…um…yeah I did a bit." He said avoiding eye contact and squirming in his seat. I just laughed and turned up the radio.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review of what you thought of it and what if I should keep on doing these flashback things to explain their past.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right guys I'm gonna continue this story until the end but I will be starting a new one right after this story. I hope you guys still are enjoying this story and everything, I do love this story and as of next chapter it will be longer chapters.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I got to Piper's house and we were somehow the last ones there, Piper greeted us and we went down to her basement. Now Piper's dad was a movie star and her mom used to be a model but now runs her own cosmetic company as well as clothes company. With two parents like that Piper's house was huge and her basement was bigger than the first floor of my house. She had a home movie theater, a kitchen, guest bedroom, and more. Once we got down there everyone was already hanging out, Jason and Leo were playing a game of pool, Hazel and Frank were watching them and laughing when Leo would miss the ball and get frustrated. Nico was in the corner talking Thalia about some guy he likes and what he should do **. (A/N: Even though it says in my bio I'm tired of Solangelo fanfics doesn't mean I'll have it in my stories it just won't be the main focus.)** "Their they are! We were wondering where you guys were," Leo said mockingly, "Annabeth I thought you hated being late?". "I do, but Percy took forever filling up his car with gas." I said teasingly.

After saying our hellos and everything Piper then suggested us playing hide and seek, I know childish but still fun since she had a huge house. We all agreed and were split up in teams, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank then Me, Percy, Nico, and Thalia. The rules were simple no selling out teammates, once you were found you sit at the minibar, seekers count to sixty and Piper's room as well as her parent's room was off limits. We flipped a coin and Piper's team had to seek first, we played for about an hour or so and then went off to eat. We then resumed for another hour, after that though we all sat down tired in the home theater and started playing a game of truth or dare. Some highlights of the game were Jason finding out Piper and Percy had a fling, getting Nico to ask out Will, Leo getting Calypso's phone number from Percy, Thalia getting a makeover from Piper and Percy getting make up put on by me.

We then all sat down and started watching a movie in the home theater, I was sitting next to Percy laying my head down on his shoulder. Piper was laying down and had her head on Jason's lap, she had then gotten up and strolled off to the kitchen area. A minute later Percy then got up and went off to the kitchen as well. About ten minutes later Percy and Piper returned and Percy sat back down next to me, after the movie was done mostly everyone was asleep but me and Percy.

"Hey Percy why'd you and Piper go to the kitchen for so long?" I asked him sleepily.

"Oh, I was going to get something to drink but saw that she was cleaning everything up so I helped her out." He explained to me.

"Oh, I thought you guys were doing something else…" I said quietly.

"Like what Wise Girl?" he said chuckling quietly.

"I don't know." I said getting redder.

Percy just chuckled and pulled me into a hug, I laid my head back down and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Everyone had started waking up at around nine o'clock to the smell of bacon and pancakes. We all went upstairs to find Piper and Jason making food. Percy, Frank, and Leo immediately started digging in to the food before anyone else got to it. Piper laughed and just made some more pancakes.

 _-Time Skip to February 2016-_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, it's been a month since I moved in with my mom. I got ready and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom had already left for work but left a note with breakfast made. There was a knock on the door and Percy walked in.

"Morning Wise Girl, you ready?" He said picking up a piece of bacon.

"Yes Seaweed Brain just let me eat." I said eating some food.

He sat down next to me and looked at a text that he had gotten.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's um, that new girl Khione." He said trying not to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, that's nice." I said as my heart started sinking a little.

"Yeah I was going to talk to you about something. You see Khione and I are kind of seeing each other and I was hoping you were okay with that." He said finally meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." I said as my heart sunk faster than the Titanic.

 **Alright guys so this is a short chapter but as of the moment this chapter is published I will be writing the next and longer chapter it's just that I haven't updated in so long and couldn't go longer. So I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys so here's the new chapter that is much longer than usual. Anyway I am continuing this story until the end. I have been asked to have a lemon in this story and there will be one down the road. Anyway thanks so much for the support and reviews I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I did my best not to cry in front of Percy when he told me that he and Khione were going out, I walked out to his car and sat in the front seat. I looked out the window and didn't talk on the way to school, as we pulled up to a parking spot Khione was standing there waiting for Percy.

"Good morning Perce." She said running up to Percy and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning to you too Annabeth." She said beaming a smile at me.

"Morning Khione." I said back then walking off to find Piper or Thalia.

I walked into school and quickly found Piper and Thalia. I pulled them into an empty hall and started telling them everything. By the end of it I had tears spilling from my eyes but not full on crying. Thalia told me that she was going to hurt Percy but I stopped her saying not to.

At lunch Khione sat next to Percy and talked continuously.

"Sorry I talk so much I'm just nervous because I've heard so much about you guys from Percy and I can tell that all of you are very special to Percy." She said blushing.

"Yes we are special to Percy and we all are so glad that you two are together." I said looking at Percy.

"Piper can I talk to you for a moment?" Percy said looking a bit frightened.

"Sure." Piper said getting up.

 _Percy's POV_

"Piper what's wrong with Annabeth?" I said freaking out a little.

"I don't know maybe that fact that she still loves you and up until today she thought you did too." Piper said back harshly.

"I do like Annabeth but I also really like Khione and look I'm sorry for what I did but Annabeth had to know." I said back.

"Fine, but you hurt her Percy and you're going to need to explain things to her." Piper told me.

"Okay I will and another thing, have you seen that owl necklace I was going to give to Annabeth?" I asked her.

"No, why?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Well I've been trying to find it so neither Khione or Annabeth does and I have no idea where I put it." I said getting nervous.

"Well you better find it." Piper said then walked off.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy gave me a ride back to his place since Khione had swim practice and that he needed help with some homework. As we got up to his room I looked out to my old house, it was now empty since my dad had moved to San Francisco. I turned around and sat on down at Percy's desk, Percy was downstairs getting something to eat. I got out my homework but couldn't find my pen so I started opening drawers from Percy's desk and rummaging through them. I couldn't find a pen but then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. I picked up a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a green bow on it. I slowly tore away the paper to reveal a small red velvet box, I opened the box and saw a necklace that looked like an owl with two sea-green colored gems as eyes. I picked it up and looked more closely at it and saw that on the back it said _"To my best friend and amazing girlfriend Wise Girl. Love Seaweed Brain"._ I read the note on the inside of the box and saw that it was my Christmas present from when I broke Percy's heart. I couldn't believe that he was going to give me this, I heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly shoved everything in my backpack.

"Hey Annabeth I got some sandwiches and some blue coke." Percy said as he walked into his room.

"Oh, alright. So what did you need help with exactly?" I asked him.

"Well I do need help with history but also I need to talk to you about something." He told me as he set down the food.

"Alright what is it?" I asked getting nervous all of the sudden.

"Well you know that I'm dating Khione and you were acting weird today. So I asked Piper what was going on and she told me that I had made it seem that I still loved you for the past couple of months since we started talking again." He said sitting down on next to me on his bed. "And I need you to know that I do love and care about you…as a friend. I'm sorry that I had made you see it as something more.

"That's fine Percy, I love you too as a friend. And yeah I did think you had still loved me but part of me had known that you didn't because of what I had did." I said keeping my cool and not letting it show that his words had just hurt me even more.

"Annabeth I don't love because of what you did I just found Khione and moved on." He said assuring me of that.

I just nodded and quickly changed the topic to what our homework was for history and what he needed help with.

- _Next Day_ -

I had gotten home last night and studied the necklace even more, as I looked at it more and more the guilt that I had thought had left came rushing back. I truly was a terrible person for leaving Percy for Luke, I called up Piper and told her about the necklace. She freaked out at first and said that she should tell Percy or that I should. I had gotten her to calm down and told her that I will confront Percy I just needed time to think about everything.

It was about nine now and I was still in bed, luckily we had no school today since it was conferences or I would be skipping today. I don't usually skip but after finding out Percy doesn't love me the way he used to but finding that necklace before he had told me that really fried my brain. I got up and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

I got a text from Piper saying that she was coming over along with Thalia. About thirty minutes later Thalia and Piper walked in and started eating the breakfast I had made me. After making more food for all of us we then ate and talked about the necklace. I showed them the necklace and Thalia was shocked at how beautiful it was.

"How did Kelp Head think of getting you something like that?" Thalia asked surprised.

"I honestly don't know Thalia." I said in return.

"I do…" Piper said speaking up.

"How?" I asked then thought of why Piper wasn't surprised at its beauty and how freaked out she was last night.

"I helped Percy design it for you, well actually Leo helped as well. Percy was freaking out since it was close to Christmas and he didn't know what to get you. So he asked me and I told him that he should get you a necklace. We spent weeks searching for one but then Bianca and her mom died. After the funeral Percy came to me and told me that before Bianca had died she told him that he should make you a necklace. So that's when Percy, Leo and I started designing and building the necklace with help from Leo's dad and Beckendorf." Piper explained to Thalia and I.

"So that's why Percy was texting you so much." I said putting the pieces all together.

"Yeah."

"Gods, I feel like such a total bitch now." I said as I threw my head into my hands.

"Why?" Thalia asked still eating some bacon.

"Because I thought Percy was cheating on me with Piper and that's why I cheated on him with Luke." I explained to Thalia.

"Oh yeah you do look like a bigger bitch now." She said.

"So what do I do now? Percy told me last night that he no longer loves me more than a friend and that he's happy with Khione." I asked them both.

"Tell Percy that you found it and if he truly doesn't love you any more than just a friend then he'll let it go and move on. If he doesn't then he still loves you, but doesn't know it yet." Piper told me.

 _Percy's POV_

I was making out with Khione when my phone starts ringing and Khione breaks it apart.

"You should get that; after all it is Annabeth." She says looking at Annabeth's name appearing on my phone.

"Khione come on don't be like that. You know she's just my friend." I told her kissing her again.

"Whatever, from what I've heard she cheated on you and left you in the dust, so why are you still friends with her?" Khione asked strapping her bra back on.

"It's complicated and long, I'll you later." I said as I answered the phone knowing our make out session had been stopped.

"Hey Annabeth, you kind of interrupted something." I said into the phone a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Percy, I just wanted to know if you could have lunch today?" She asked me.

"Um sure just text me when and where." I said.

"Okay. Bye." She said and then hung up.

I turned around and Khione was already dressed, so much for resuming our make out session. I got up and put my shirt back on.

"Babe want to have dinner tonight?" I asked Khione trying to make up for the call.

"Yeah I'd love to just pick me up at seven." She said handing me my shoes.

I got up kissed her goodbye and left. I drove off to my house and got changed for lunch with Annabeth. I texted Annabeth asking if I should pick her up or not. She said no and to meet her at the diner that her and I used to go eat at.

As I walked in the diner I saw Annabeth sitting down waiting for me, she looked deep in thought and I wondered what she was thinking of. I walked over and sat across from her it took several "Annabeth's" before she heard me.

"Oh. Sorry Percy I was just thinking." She said looking down at the menu.

"Okay, have you ordered yet?" I asked looking down at the menu even though I knew what I wanted.

"Um, no I was waiting for you too." She said as she scanned the menu.

"Listen Percy I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing but I asked you here so we could talk." She said as she put the menu down.

Just then the waitress came and took our orders.

"So what did you need to talk about Annabeth?" I asked her after the waitress left.

"I wanted to talk about this." She said as she pulled out the necklace that I had made her.

 **Well there's that chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review of what you guys thought of this chapter and tell me your suggestions on what my next series should be about.**


	16. Poll

**A/N Hey guys GodofDrakons here, there's a poll that i'm running for 48 hours about my next story. You guys vote for what you want and i'll make it the poll is on my profile page so go there and vote on what it should be.**


	17. Chapter 16

_Annabeth's POV_

"I wanted to talk about this." I said as I pulled out and showed Percy the necklace. I could tell that he was nervous and shocked by his facial expression.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked me.

"I found it looking for a pencil in your desk." I said not bothering to lie to him. "Now what is this?"

"It's an old present that I was going to give you." He told me picking it up from my hand.

"So did you really make this with Piper and Leo's help?" I asked.

"Yes." He said taking a sip of his water the waitress just dropped off.

"Listen, I like Khione and if she finds out you have that or if you wear it and she sees that then she's going to break up with me." He said sounding worried of what could happen.

"So what do you want me to do with it then?" I asked a bit ticked off of how he was handling this.

"Throw it away, keep it in your room, do anything you want with it just don't wear it." He told me

"Wait so you don't care about anything but what your girlfriend will do if she found this? Not any explanation of why you never gave it to me? Did you even mean what you said on the back?" I said getting pissed now.

"No I don't care about now because I don't like you like that anymore, I never gave it to you because there was no point after _you_ broke up with me. And yes I did mean what I said _back_ then but now you are just one of my best friends." He said trying not to gather attention.

I just stared at him, I was completely crushed and shocked at how much of an ass he had become since he started dating Khione. Apparently he could tell that I was hurt because his face came over with guilt and he just looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like an ass and I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about things; so can we please start over?" He said looking up at me. I knew by his face that he was truly sorry.

"Yes we can but first tell me what you're so stressed about that it made you an ass." I asked him just as our food had arrived.

"I don't really wanna talk about that." He said looking down at his food and digging in.

"Well tell me or you can forget about starting over and I'll make a huge scene." I said harshly and not at all lying.

"Fine. Khione told me that she doesn't care for you and questions why we are friends after everything that has happened between us. She kind of doesn't want us to hang out and talk as much as we usually do." He told me.

"Well you Khione doesn't have to get why we are friends as of her not wanting us to hang out and talk as much that's not her decision and she should be okay with us hanging out if she truly likes you and you same with her." I told him back beginning to hate Khione more and more.

"I guess. I'm not going to stop talking to you or seeing you for sure, I'll just try to talk to her." He said now more interested in his food.

I let go of all the anger as soon has he spilled some ketchup on him, we then spent the next half hour talking, laughing and eating. By the time we were done it was starting to get darker outside, Percy drove me home and ended up staying for dinner with me and my mom.

"So Percy I hear that you have a girlfriend now?" My mom asked him.

"Yeah I do." He said starting to look a bit uncomfortable.

"That's nice what's her name?" My mother asked.

"Um, Khione. She's new to school." He said.

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah."

After that short conversation dinner went back to normal and after Percy and I were done eating we headed upstairs so I could help him with math.

"So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" I asked Percy as he was finishing up the last of his homework.

"I was going to take her out for dinner and give her flowers and chocolate. Is that a good idea?" He asked me sounding nervous a bit.

"Yes that sounds like a good first Valentine's date." I assured him.

"Okay great, I'm just a bit nervous it's my first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah I guess it is. So just wondering how far have you guys exactly gotten?" I asked hoping me he would spare some detail but also dreading what would come next.

"Um, I'm not gonna tell you that since I know how you feel about me but I will say I've done nothing with her that I haven't done with you." He told me.

"Ok then why did you fuck my best friend." I said thankful that he didn't say any specifics but getting a bit pissed for some reason.

"Annabeth that was a stupid thing to do and I shouldn't have ever done that." he said sounding hurt at the way I talked with him.

"Percy I just want to know why you would do something like that with Piper." I told him.

"I did it because I was hurt Annabeth. I was still hurt from what you had done to me and Piper was the one who suggested it because she couldn't stand seeing me hurt." He said getting angrier.

"Well did it cheer you up?" I said with an angry and sarcastic voice.

"Yes it did. It was the best thing I had ever done because it was with someone who cared about me enough to not want to see me hurt." He said in a tone that just got me so angry that I did something I didn't think I would do.

I kissed him.

I kissed him right on his lips and surprisingly he kissed me back. We just sat there making out slowly, he pushed me down on to my bed and got on top of me. He started rubbing my hand down my back but stopped. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't stop, go as far as you want to until I tell you to stop." I said not caring about anything anymore.

- _Time Skip_ -

I woke up the next morning with an arm around my naked waist. I turned around and saw a sleeping Percy next to me. I laid down remembering last night's events in a blur. The one thing that I remembered was the sensation of him inside me and of his touch. I then realized what we had just done and how as soon as Percy wakes up he's going to freak out. I didn't know what to do so I just laid there pretending to sleep.

I felt his breathing change and felt his hand slide off of me. He sat up and touched me trying to wake me up but I just laid there. He then did something surprising, he laid down next to me and squeezed my breasts.

"Percy what was that?" I said trying to stifle a laugh as well as turning around.

"I was trying to wake you up." He said giving me his lopsided grin.

"Percy you do realize what we just did, what _you_ just did." I asked him.

"Yeah, I know." He said looking down at his lap.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I love her but I also still love you." He said putting his face in his hands.

I scooted closer to him and put my arm around him. He just looked at me with innocent eyes, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

"Annabeth stop I have a girlfriend." He said pulling away.

"I'm sorry." I said all of the sudden feeling how embarrassed.

Percy just looked at me and then his phone started ringing, Khione was calling him. He looked at me as if asking what should he do.

"Answer it." I said.

He looked down at his phone and picked it up. I could hear her ask where he's been and their date was still on. He said he was with me and that I was helping him with something and that their date was still on for tonight. That was when I was realized that it was Valentine's Day and I immediately started feeling terrible for what we had done.

Percy hung up and then got up to get dressed, he also threw me a shirt and underwear. I put them on and got up as well.

"Annabeth should I tell her that I cheated on her or should I just not say anything?" He asked me as he was getting his stuff together.

"Percy you should be able to figure that out yourself. you told me that you still loved me as well so you need to clearly think about what to do. Now do you want some breakfast?" I told him putting some pants on as well.

"Okay and yes I do." He said.

"Percy can we please talk about what happened first?" I asked him.

"What do we need to talk about? We had sex last night, it was amazing, I loved it and you loved it." He said trying to rush everything. What was going on with him now?

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's just go downstairs and have some breakfast." I said not wanting to push him any farther.

 **Alright guys there was the new chapter I'm so sorry for the lateness I've just been busy with life. Anyway leave a review of what you thought and my poll is still live on my profile so please vote on what you think my next story should be about.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait but I was thinking of what to do with this chapter and how it should go, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

It's been a week since Percy and I have talked and since then he's been avoiding me ever since. I didn't know why and it was killing me. Every time I tried to talk to him he'd go the other way and not say anything. I was getting annoyed and hurt at the same time.

It was the Friday before spring break and Percy still hasn't talked to me and it was killing me. As soon as the bell rang I ran to my car and drove off to Percy's place hoping he'd be there by the time I got there. As I pulled up to his house I saw his car there and was happy that he was home. I knocked on the door and Sally answered. She said hello and then told me that Percy was upstairs, I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Is all he said.

I walked in and he was sitting at his desk listening to music and drawing something. He then turned around and saw me. His facial expression changed and he bolted up and ran past me closing the door.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." He said looking scared and worried.

"What? I'm here because you've been ignoring me you asshat. I want answers now and I won't leave until I get them." I stated.

"Fine I'm sorry for ignoring you but I had to if I wanted to keep my relationship with Khione and to keep Rachel and Drew from getting dirt on you." He said quickly as he grabbed my arm and took me down stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as ever and I'm hardly ever confused.

"Khione found out that we slept with each other, she threatened to tell Rachel and Drew if I talked to you at all. She wanted me to cut you out altogether if I wanted you to stay away from Rachel and Drew's gossip chain and if I wanted to still be with her." He said as he opened my car door. "Listen I'll tell you more if you go to Thalia's party tomorrow. Rachel, Drew and Khione won't be there and I told Khione it's just family that's gonna be there."

"Okay." I said and drove off still confused as ever.

-Time Skip to Thalia's Party-

I walked in to Thalia's house and she greeted me with a bear hug.

"I'm so happy you could come!" she said in a not so Thalia way. She then whispered in my ear, "Khione is here. Percy filled me in on what's going on so I'll try to give you guys time to talk."

As I pulled out of the hug she looked at me as if saying "You got it?". I just nodded and walked with her to the living room. Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Frank and Hazel were there as well as Percy and Khione. Percy didn't look like he wanted Rachel to be there which was true.

"Alright so everyone is here so let's start off this party like we do with all parties, Hide and Seek!" Thalia said. It would be an interesting game since Thalia's house is actually bigger (height wise) than Piper's. "Now rules are that no teams for hiders and no going into my parent's room and no snitching. Now, I think that Rachel should seek first since she's the newest one here."

"Okay come on Percy you can help since I don't know this place." Khione said trying to keep Percy in eye view.

"Sorry Khione but you can't have help." Thalia said and then everyone scattered.

I ran to my favorite spot which was a secret room behind a painting in one of the many studies that was in the house. The only other people who knew about it were Percy, Thalia, and Jason. As I ran into the study I moved the painting slightly and slid into the secret room. Luckily it had a restroom, a couch and some chairs, a TV, it was soundproof, and a mini fridge with food and drinks. As I got settled knowing that Rachel will never find me here. I then heard a creak from the next room and shot up from the couch, I looked at the entry way hoping it wasn't Rachel. Luckily Percy and Thalia came in, Percy was looking nervous but smiled when he saw me.

"Alright so far Khione hasn't found anyone and is on the third floor, so we are good for now." Thalia said as she opened a coke.

"Hey Thalia can you give Annabeth and I some privacy?" Percy asked sitting next to me.

"Sure I'll just be in the restroom." Thalia said as she got out her earbuds and phone.

Percy waited until the door was closed and then looked at me. I immediately gave him a hug and didn't let go. Percy hugged me back and we just sat there for a minute, finally we separated and looked at one another waiting for someone to say something.

"So I guess I should explain everything more thoroughly." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, I didn't want to tell Khione but she immediately knew it had to do something with you, she doesn't exactly know what went on between us but she just says that we slept together which I guess isn't wrong. Anyway she says that it was either I break up with her and she'll ruin you or I stay with her and you'll be safe. So I chose to protect you and I know that you'd never want me to do that because you can handle it yourself." He said all gloomy.

I thought on what he had just told me and he was right that if he had told me I would've told him not to do that.

"I don't care. I do not care what Drew, Rachel, or Khione throw at me and do. You are my best friend and I am yours. Khione needs to get over it and stop being paranoid that something happened between us. Even though something did she doesn't know for sure and if you want to break up with her then you should and don't be scared of what they'll do to me because we only have 3 months until school is over and we are off to college." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me looking worried.

I nodded and then gave him a hug, Thalia then came out and sat next to us.

"Well it's been about five minutes think we should do something?" Thalia said not looking up from her phone.

"Uhh go out and get the guys to come in her, I'll distract Khione." Percy said getting out his phone and started calling Khione.

"Okay be right back." Thalia said heading out of the room.

I sat there wondering what Percy was doing and how he was going to distract Khione by calling her. She soon picked up and they started talking. They talked about where Percy was and he led her on a wild goose chase. She then got mad at him and accused me of having him do this and that I was with him and that he has cheating on her. Percy denied both and told her that he wanted to break up and didn't care what she was going to do.

Even from where we were at we could hear her scream and run down stairs and slam the door shut as she ran off home. Everyone came in and they were all laughing at what had happened and what they had heard. We all just started hanging in the now not so secret room and ate food as well as watching movies.

 **There is the new chapter I hope you guys liked it leave a review of what you thought I think the next one will be the last chapter. I know it is sad but I have a new story coming up it is going to be an adult PercyxAnnabeth in the real world. It is the one you guys voted for so I hope you guys will enjoy it. Also I now have a Wattpad and while there isn't going to be fanfiction on that (because this is where it will be.) I did publish my own story that I have been writing for a long time now and the first chapter is out. My name is GeneralDrakon12 and I hope you guys check it out.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright here's the epilogue chapter and final chapter of Living with It. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story and everything and since it is the last chapter I will answer this one review on here.**

 **From P:** **YO! Do me a solid  
And reply to this review in the next chappie!** **  
And! Make percy and annabeth actually become girlfriend and boyfriend and not do the crappiest, most shortest epilogue I've ever had the displeasure of reading. So! I have a suggestion. Fricking, ugh. In every story I've read where annabeth is like a loner and has no friends, but she's like 20 or something, apparently she's not a virgin. WHEN SHE HAS NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS! Now, if your like me, and is concerned about people losing their virginity to someone they don't love, then seriously, its okay to be 20 and a virgin. Now, Luke. If annabeth and luke have had a fling and you want people to read your story. Then make annabeth lose her virginity to Percy! Great story though.**

 **Answer: This is a short chapter and a kind of short epilogue but it really wraps everything up and really ties the story to close. As for the next story Annabeth will not be a loner at age 20 something. If you wait a bit and check my profile a summary of the next story will be out and you can review of what you think of it. Also as for virginity wise for the next story I'm not sure how I'm gonna play this.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up on the floor with Percy lying beside me still sleeping. I sat up and looked around and everyone had fallen asleep watching movies. Two arms then wrapped around me and I looked behind to see Percy giving me a big hug. He kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Morning." He said to me sleepily.

"Morning. So you think Khione has already told Rachel and Drew?" I asked him.

"Most likely. But I don't care."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"Cuz I got you Wise Girl." He said before he planted his lips onto mine. I deepened the kiss and we stayed there for a minute or two.

 _Epilogue_

 _Annabeth's POV_

Well it's been ten years since Percy and I have gotten back together and a lot has happened. Khione found some guy shortly after and then got pregnant before graduation. Rachel and Drew got kicked out of college and are now bitchy rich soccer moms. Luke was arrested his second year of college and no is stuck working at the movie theater. Thalia eventually found a guy and settled down, his name is Connor and they have the cutest baby. Leo and Calypso kind of disappeared for a while but resurfaced with a set of triplets on the way about two years ago. Nico and Will have gotten married and adopted a baby. Jason and Piper are off in L.A. As for Percy and I we went to NYU and then lived together for a year before he proposed to me. We now have a baby girl whose name is Emma and she looks just like me but with Percy's green eyes. I still can't believe all that had happened in high school and how Percy and I stuck through it. But every time I wake up to his face I don't mind the bad memories and I don't care about what _had_ happened and Percy feels the same way. We're fine just living with it.

The End.

 **I know short but I find that it wrapped everything up nice and pretty. I know some of you wanted it to be longer but honestly there was nothing more to tell. Anyway I'm gonna start my new story that will be out soon. It will be an Adult AU PercyxAnnabeth. It will have a bit more sexual activity and talk. It won't be a betrayal story but instead a story where they kind of meet for the first time. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you guys follow on to the next one.**

 **P.s. I will have a name and summary up so you guys can check out what the summary is within ten minutes of when this chapter is posted.**

 **Anyway see you guys next story.**


End file.
